Disordered Love
by beautifulrelationships
Summary: This story is centered around the relationship and growth of Derek and Erica together. I went along the episodes of Season 2, starting from Erica's first appearance. Give it a chance. I do not own Teen Wolf, or any characters. Rated M for language and sexual chapters to come. Give it a geez.
1. First Meet

**Hello, dears. This is my Teen Wolf story, centered around the story of Erica and Derek as a sort of disordered love (hense the name), I really hope you like my story because i spent alot of time thinking about it :)**

**If you have any questions, please post them on the review page, if you have any requests or anything please let me know. I love hearing from people. **

**I don't know own teen wolf, nor any of the characters. **

**Enjoy and let me hear your thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**FIRST MEET  
*****Ice Pick***

A piercing groan roared through the gym doors when all the teenagers saw the Coach standing beside a rock climbing wall. They all trotted with annoyance toward it and Erica faded behind at the back, keeping her distance from her classmates as usual, just how they all liked it. She looked down at her feet and cursed herself for not being good enough to be friends with anyone. Her long, ruffled blonde hair drowned down her back and she never bothered to look nice because who would be bothered to even look at the sad epileptic girl anyway.

Erica Reyes was diagnosed with Epilepsy when she was five years old, after her brother died. Her big brother, the boy that took care of her more than her parents did. When he passed from a car accident, her whole family went into a state of insane. She started having fits, her father became an alcoholic and her mother had depression. Her family was beyond the messy stage. She didn't want to be a hassle on her parents and didn't want to be the freak in school that had fits in the middle of an hour. She took her pills regularly and prayed that she didn't wet herself in the cafeteria. She stayed the good little girl for several years until she no longer even spoke to her parents.

On a regular basis, she came home and went to her room, at precisely 7:15, her dinner would be waiting for her on the kitchen bench, and she'd take it to her room, eat it, return it, wash it and replace it back into the cupboard. And Erica was tired of it.

She stopped taking her medication every morning and night, she didn't want her pills to fall out of her bag again and spill all over the floor in front of her classmates and have them whisper about her. She didn't want any medication at all. She just wanted to be normal. Like every other student in school.

"Everyone crowd around!" The coach boomed out to them, they all sank in around him and he asked for the first two participants to climb the wall like heroes.

Erica was no hero.

She stayed at the back of the students and watched each one of them climb the wall with ease. She envied them for having not to think about the fact that they could fall to the ground and have no control over their body anymore.

Erica cringed when the image flowed back into her head. Last year, during Chemistry, She was still taking her pills as usual but a fit snuck its way into her body. She dropped her bag onto the floor and her body begun to shake. Her body went rigid and her mind was blank. Erica wet herself in front of everyone in her class. Part of the disease was that, whenever a fit took place, you're mind went blank and you woke up without even knowing what happened. She went online that day after school to get an email to a youtube link. She remembered the fright she felt when the title was 'Epileptic loser wets her pants'. She watched herself vibrate and tremble in her seat until she saw liquid fall from the chair and the whole class erupt in laughter. She cried at their enjoyment and saved the link to her laptop and watched it over and over again.

Erica Reyes hated everyone. Everyone at her school. Apart from Stiles Stilinski.

The next pair on the wall was Scott McCall and Allison Argent. They talked among themselves quietly, giggling with each other and racing each other up the wall. When Scott bet her, and smirked smugly, Allison laughed with him and kicked his foot, causing his big, muscular body to fall just below the ground; he hovered a few inches above before Coach just let him fall, the class laughed at him and Allison looked somewhat guilty but stifled a giggle herself.

While everyone finished off their laughter, along with the Coach, he sat down over Scott and smiled down at him, amused with his pain and shock.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right here" He laughed and pointed to his heart. He finished his glee and stood back up and yelled over the different conversations around the gym. "Alright, who's up next?!" He called out. He looked at his nearest companion and pointed at Stiles. "Stilinski! Erica!" He stated and pulled them both out of the crowd and to the blue mat. Stiles looked at Erica without her noticing and smiled and nodded, thinking he had a pretty good chance against her. Erica looked the wall up and down and already felt pressure and self-doubt bubble in her blood.

She let the Coach buckle up her harness and she slowly stepped toward the colourful wall and grabbed the first red rock. She heaved her body up and already felt exhausted, she tried her best to keep up with her light crush but before she could even get past 10 rocks, Stiles was already finished and gliding down the wall with ease. She watched him get unattached to the harness and leave without a second thought, she cried to herself when she saw the height and her fear crept up and down her body, hitting every nerve. Her cries became big, loud and desperate while she clung tightly to the rocks that held her up. People begun to realise she wasn't coming down and watched her with caution. Her body began to shake again and felt a fit come on. Everyone began to whisper and walk closer to the wall she hung off.

"Erica! Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" The Coach asked stupidly, Lydia Martin stood next to the Coach and raised her eyebrows.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia pointed out with no concern.

"Erica?" The coach repeated, trying to take her mind off the panic she was feeling. She heard giggles in the crowd and tried to calm herself and her body down.

"I..I'm..I'm fine." She stuttered out and tried to shake it off and push her body up higher.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's Epileptic." Allison whispered, but not low enough for Erica not to hear. She had nothing against Allison, she'd actually never talked her. She seemed nice enough.

"What? Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Epileptic? Erica? You're fine, just, just kick off the wall. There's a mat to catch you." The Coach tried to sound smart and calm but everyone knew he had no idea what to do. Erica breathed to herself and closed her eyes a few times. All of the classmates looked up with wonder and curiosity to see what will happen next. Erica pushed her body back off the wall and slowly let go. She was slowly taken down to the ground that was only 15 feet above from her. When her feet landed on the mat, she breathed a sigh of relief, now too embarrassed to turn back around to her classmates. "See, you're fine. Back on the ground. Right? Let's go. Shake it off." The Coach whispered to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You're fine." He said louder and she turned back to the crowd. Everyone laughed and stared judgementally at her and whispered and giggled to their cliques. She walked through them and bit her bottom lip to stop them from trembling and looked away from Scott McCall's look of worriedness.

* * *

While everyone got changed and the mat was cleared, no harness stood and the lights were off, only the wall still stood. Erica looked at it with challenge and pulled her messy hair into a loose bun and stood exactly in the middle of the wall. Slowly she grabbed the first rock she saw and raised her body from the wood floor. She got further than before and reached past the halfway line. Then she truly knew the fit was coming. Her eyes begun to flutter and her body was vibrating fast and her hands shook against the rock, feeling the sweat remain on them. She slurred out cries for help, but nothing escaped but chokes and clogs from her throat. Her hands left the rocks and her body flew like a bird from the wall, Scott McCall was quick behind her and appeared just in time to catch her body before it hit the floor. He gently put her to the ground while Stiles, Allison and a few other classmates surrounded her.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." Allison ordered him. He obeyed her and rolled Erica over. She gripped his hand and held it while Allison asked how he knew.

"I just felt it." He whispered with confusion and wonder lit in his voice.

* * *

_At the hospital_

Melissa McCall stood over Erica who lay on a hospital bed and checked her eyes with a light. Melissa's was Scott's mother and only parent. Melissa was a kind and gentle person who had no enemies and only cared for her son's safety. Something Erica envied very much.

"It's been awhile since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." Melissa said, raising a delicate eyebrow and putting her light into her coat. Erica swallowed and muffled out a response:

"Are you going to tell my mom?" She asked. Melissa sighed sadly.

"Well, I swear I don't want to but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. So. ." Melissa smiled, acting as if she wasn't sure what to do. Erica smiled big at her and her humour. Melissa put a soft hand on her head and looked down seriously at her. "The doctors going to be in in a minute, okay?" she said stroking the young teen's hair.

"Okay." She smiled and watched Melissa leave the hospital room. She sighed to herself and slowly closed her eyes and lightly fell asleep. A dark figure came to the top of her bed, above her head and gently pulled her out of her room and down the long hospital hallway, along the trip she awoke and took in her surroundings. Realising that she was moving she looked from right to left and then up to see who was gliding her. The man tapped three rough but gentle fingers on her forehead and pushed her eyes back down.

"Lie still." He commanded. She did what she was told and closed her eyes and he carried her without her knowing into the Morgue. When she was placed still she reopened her eyes and began another desperate hitch of breaths and watched as her acquaintance close the door and stand next to her, leaning on the counter, watching closely at her medication. He was a large man, big and broad, well built with all the right muscle tone. He wore all black and had matching black hair, and stubble running down his face. His hair was spiked up into an admiring doo. He was really quite attractive and handsome. Erica was still frightened and slowly raised half her body up to watch him closely.

"Side effects include anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis. Ehh." He breathed, still not making eye contact with Erica. She breathe a slight chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

_You don't have to deal with it. _She thought.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling. He finally looked up at her and had a slight hint of a smirk on his lips. He was gorgeous. His eyes stung through hers and her breathing hitched as soon as they contacted.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend." He smiled but then it faded back to a mutual face. Friendly but no expression.

This man, was Derek Hale.

Derek Hale is the Beacon Hill bad boy. His family was murdered around six years ago in a horrible fire. Which was proven lately, wasn't an accident. Erica knew all of this information but never has she ever saw the mysterious Derek. But oh, how she has heard the stories.

Derek placed her medication on the table he leaned against and look back to Erica. She looked down but finally look back to his cold gaze that sent chills down her spine.

"You get a. .warning right before you have a seizure." Derek said, running his hands along the bed and finally putting each on the bottom corners and facing Erica.

"It's called an aura." Erica mumbled. Derek teased her and looked playfully at her face and stared with wonder, Erica finally had attention. "It's like a metallic taste in my mouth." Erica whispered, flicking her mouth around, feeling like she could still taste it. Derek heard her heartbeat flicker and looked at her, unsatisfied.

"You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?" he pressed, speaking softly. Erica didn't meet his gaze and didn't reply for a few seconds. Her breathing hitched again while she answered.

"It tastes like blood." She stuttered, finally looking back to him. Derek nodded and leaned closer to her.

"What if I told you that all of this could go away?" he asked. He ran one hand up her leg. "The side effects." He glided his other hand on her opposite leg. "the symptoms. All of it?" Derek said charmingly.

He quickly pulled her legs towards him in a split second so her face was centimetres from his. He held his hands and the connection of the end of her thighs and her ass. "And what if all those things not only went away, but everything else got even better." He breathed softly, putting one of his rough hands onto her cheek and she automatically let her face fall into it. He glided his fingers down her face to her chin. She exhaled a small laugh.

"I hope." She said. Derek smiled his gorgeous, winning small smile.

"Let me show you." His eyes quickly changed from green, to blood red.

* * *

"I want you to show everyone the new you." Derek breathed against her neck while she looked at herself through her long mirror in her room. Erica wore a short black leather skirt, white singlet, black leather jacket and leopard print heels. Though Erica could never admit it. She looked smoking hot. Derek stood behind her and smiled proudly at his newest member.

"What do you want me to do?" Erica asked and finished off her eye make-up. She loved her new self. Her new confidence. Her new look. Her new skills. The fact that she didn't have to worry about medication anymore or the waiting pain of a fit to sneak up on her. She loved it.

"I want you to walk in, show yourself off then come meet me outside and I'll take you to meet Issac and we'll start training." Derek said, opening up her bedroom door.

"Issac Lahey? I already know him. Sorta. He goes to me school." Erica said taking one last look at herself and walking past Derek, out the front door and to his car. Derek followed her and sped off quickly to Beacon Hills High.

"Yes, you would. But you haven't ever spoken to him right. He was like you. A loner. His dad used to beat him." Derek said. Erica rolled her eyes when he called her a loner. Derek looked down to her legs then up to her chest. "Now quickly tell me, where did those come from?" He asked, gesturing toward her chest. She giggled and blushed at his comment and in no time, they were parked outside the cafeteria. "You ready?" He asked. Erica slowly walked through her head on what she was going to do and her new attitude. She nodded and hopped out of Derek's Camaro. She walked up the front school steps and through the double doors. She could distantly hear all of the students chatter burning through the open doors of the cafeteria. Now was the perfect time.

Erica strutted slowly and admiringly through the middle of the doors, right into the lunchroom. Right away, all eyes were on her. The first were Scott McCall's. He stared in amazement and realisation that she was like him. Erica had changed. She was utterly pleased at the shocked faces on everyone. She walked towards the first table she saw and leant down flatteringly in front of a boy in her English and grabbed a red apple and bit down into it. Hard. She dapped a small finger against her red lips seductively and smiled at the boys.

"What in. the holy hell. Is that?" She heard Lydia ask over near Scott and Stiles. Every single person in that room had their eyes on her.

"It's Erica." Scott answered. She stood up confidently and smiled at everyone and swaggered back out of the cafeteria, taking one last bite for everyone to see. No one said a word. Until Stiles and Scott's moving chairs broke the silence as they followed Erica out, just like she planned. She walked down the front stairs while Derek waited for her. Just as they bursted through the doors, Erica was about to get into his car. She smiled at the two, showing off her shiny teeth and slid into Derek's car. Derek wore his black glasses and when Erica was in, he too looked at the boys and smiled a toothy grin before speeding off.

"Nice work." Derek said, driving into the west side of town.

"Thanks." Erica chimed, pleased with herself. She noticed how Derek kept checking out her body in quick glances. "Is Issac meeting us there?" She said and Derek nodded once, after silence for several minutes, Derek slowed and pulled into an old, abandoned warehouse. Derek climbed out and waited for Erica to be at his side before entering. Derek slid through an old train and entered the warehouse with ease. Erica did the same.

Issac Lahey sat down on an old trunk and waited for his Alpha and newest Beta to arrive. He stood once Derek came through and Erica followed. He couldn't help but notice her new change. Her long thin legs sank out of her leather skirt and her breasts seemed to have come out of nowhere. He smiled in knowledge that he'd be spending a lot of time around this attractive woman. Erica smiled seductively at him and walked over and stood next to him. While Derek stood in front and paced in front of them.

"We need someone else." Derek growled deep in thought. "Who at school was like you two? Doesn't really have anyone else? Life sucks?" Derek asked.

"Everyone's life sucks in high school." Issac smiled at his true comment.

"And would you please stop referring to us like that?" Erica growled back. Derek rolled his eyes and decided to think about it later.

"Okay, forget it, let's just get to work." Derek said and took off his jacket. Erica and Issac did the same. But Erica removed her heels as well. "Come at me." Derek said and Issac was the first to go.

He jumped at Derek and tried to fly kick him in the chest but Derek caught his leg with ease and threw Issac across the warehouse. Before Derek turned back to Erica she was already on top of him, clawing at him and throwing punched. He quickly controlled her and threw her to the floor.

* * *

The fighting continued for an hour before they called it a day. Nothing changed. They both tried attacking Derek but never did they get so close to a kill. He showed them different moves and techniques until they were both so bored and tired. Derek arranged a meeting tomorrow and ordered them both to run home. Erica tossed Derek his heels and jacket and left immediately, Issac following shortly after.

* * *

_The next day._

Erica stood at her locker in school, touching up her makeup when Scott McCall stood behind her. She smiled to herself and closed her locker and turned sharply towards him.

"Two's not enough for Derek, I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" Scott asked. He looked angry and serious and Erica remainded herself her cool attitude and pulled her bitch face on.

"Why is there to be a next one when we've already got you?" She smiled and walked towards Scott.

"Who's next?!" He repeated getting harsher. She raised her eyebrows at his gaze and ignored the question again.

"You know I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?" She asked.

"I don't care." Scott said, making Erica more angry.

"It happened during class. I starting seizing at my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my keyring that tells them not to because it could break my teeth. ." She continued, feeling her heart rate rise, when that memory flooded back to her.

"Erica. ." Scott tried to reason.

"Do you know what happens next? I pissed myself. Mmf. And then they start laughing." Erica said, moving closure towards Scott while moved back. "You know the only good thing about my seizures was that I couldn't remember them? Until some really jerkoff had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone!" She yelled and pushed him against the locker. But then slowly crept forward and ran her hand along his cheek and down his neck across and around his shoulder, then adding the other so both her arms hung around his neck.

They both looked to the side and saw Allison watching them closely, she looked insanely jealous and worried and shook her head and walked away.

"That's right. You only have eyes for her." She smiled. Scott got angry and grabbed Erica's hands with so much force it made Erica wince and smile in pain. Pleased with his anger. Once he let go, Erica smirked and walked away triumphantly. Leaving Scott to pick up the pieces of his jealous girlfriend.

* * *

When Erica got home, she walked down the hallway to her room and fell onto her bed. She turned her head and smiled when Derek laid next to her.

"Now what?" She asked, waiting for him to tell her what to do next. She was tired of doing what he wanted but right now, she didn't really have a choice about it. Derek rolled to his side to face her and she done the same.

"Stiles and Scott know about Boyd." Derek said.

"Boyd? We're changing Boyd?" Erica asked. She was surprised by him but the choice actually seemed to fit. Boyd seemed like the lonely type too.

"Mmmhm. Stiles is on his way there now. Go deal with it please." Derek ordered and stood up. "Meet me at the Ice Rink later." He said, clearly that was his goodbye. Erica smiled and dared herself to do what she has done so many times before. When Derek turned her back and headed for her door, she jumped to him and he turned instinctively and caught her with ease.

Erica pushed her lips to his and growled when they connected. She rolled her hands through his dark hair and pulled at him tight, he responded back by gripping her ass in his hands but quickly dropped her down before she even had time to truly enjoy it.

"No time for that." Derek said and walked quickly out of the door. Erica huffed and followed him out and raced towards Boyd's house.

* * *

When she arrived, Stiles was banging up against his windows and calling his name. He quickly turned around and became face to face with Erica.

"Oh. Wow!" He said loudly, careful not to bump into her. She giggled at him and pondered at him.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" She smiled. He tucked his hands in his pockets and tried to remain aloof and casual.

"Uh, nothing. Just looking for. .um. ." He said, trying to catch his words.

"Boyd?" She asked innocently. Stiles nodded, trying to keep full eye contact.

"Yeah, yes. Boyd." Stiles said. The 'd' sound falling off his lips. Erica looked curiously at him, playing dumb.

"Hmm. You know what you're doing right now that's kinda funny?" She asked. Stiles shook his head quickly, still keeping eye contact. "You are only looking in my eyes." She chimed. Stiles nodded slowly.

"That's funny."

"Well yeah. Because it's that kinda look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes. .but you want to don't you? You want a nice, long, hard look." Erica said seductively. A playful smile falling across her lips. Stiles shrugged shaking and nodding his head all together.

"Not really, no." Stiles said, confidently. Not even bothering to look at her any longer.

"Oh. So it's just my eyes?" Erica asked, backing away from Stiles.

"Yes. You have beautiful eyes." Stiles said. No true honesty in his voice though.

"I have beautiful everything." She said.

"And a new found self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica. I should get going." Stiles said quickly. Pointing to his jeep and trying to walk past her.

She pushed a strong arm to his chest and pushed him back.

"You're not going anyway." She growled.

"Why not?" He struggled to get out against her strong hold. She let go softly and raised a round cylinder that was clearly attached to Stiles engine somewhere.

"You're having car trouble." Erica smiled and smacked him across the face with it. Causing him to pass out.

* * *

Just as she was told, Erica met Derek and Issac outside the Ice Rink and entered together. Secretly listening to Scott and Boyd's conversation.

"I just not wanna eat lunch alone every day." Boyd said to him, while he sat on the large machine that buffs the ice.

"If you're looking for friends, you can't do a lot better than Derek." Scott said. This is where Derek felt was the perfect time to answer. We followed him out on the ice.

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek said sarcastically, while Scott and Boyd looked shocked at him and his two pack members. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek said pointing to Erica and Issac. Scott rolled his eyes. "Erica, how has life been for you since we met?" Derek asked without even looking back to her. Erica played with her hair and looked directly at Scott.

"In a word: Transformative." She smiled then let out a large growl to Scott.

"Issac?" Derek uttered.

"Well I'm abit bummed about being a fugitive. But other than that, I'm great." He shrugged.

"Hey, wait. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said, looking a bit taken back.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smiled, shrugging his shoulders as if the solution was obvious. Scott stood firm, not sure what to do next. Derek slowly turned his head towards his pack members and Erica and Issac started walking towards him, ready for a fight.

Scott quickly jumped down and let the wolf inside him appear. He punched the ice floor, causing a big dent in side, then let his long nails show. He growled at his two opponents then back at Derek.

"I meant fair for them." Scott growled and smiled at his humour. He let out a chilling roar then jumped towards Issac and threw him across the rink, into one of the plastic walls. He fell with pain and let another growl escape from his lips while he watched Scott and Erica fight.

Scott was down on the ground and when Erica tried to approach, he lifted up his legs effortlessly and kicked her in the chest, causing her body to slam into the Ice Buffer and then fall to the ground. Issac quickly reappeared and slammed Scott against the machine then flung him to the floor, making him fly along it. Scott used his claws to stop him, then got back up and started wrestling with Issac. Derek and Boyd continued to watch from a far. Scott tackled Issac to the ice and slammed him continuously against it, while Erica jumped on Scott's back, trying to pull him off Issac. Scott carried her to the thick machine and slammed her against it another time. Issac approached and then begun to throw swings at each other. Scott hit a quick punch to the stomach, and went Issac bent down, clutching his stomach; Scott fisted him in the back. Issac was trying to recover and catch his breath but had no time before Scott hit him one more time in the face. When he was finished with him, he flew Erica to the ground on last time.

Boyd watched and considered his choice, looking from Scott to Derek and back and forth. Derek smiled and nodded his head. As if he already knew the outcome.

"Don't you get it?! He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, it's all about him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done, is turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott yelled and grabbed Issac and slid him over towards where Derek stood, then did the same to Erica.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek said vaguely and walked slowly toward Scott, flicking out his werewolf claws with ease, then his eyes turned their intimidating red and turned into his werewolf form and let out a vicious roar.

Scott stood there helplessly, not sure of Derek's action and watched has he got closer and closer.

Derek headbutted Scott and sliced at his stomach and punched him in the chin, causing his head to fly up. Derek knelt Scott down and hit him with another punch, until Scott returned and elbowed Derek in the nose. They both stood back from each other and got into fighting stances. Derek smiled cruelly at Scott and reapproached. He quickly punched Scott over and over again till he was nearly unconscious and slammed him to the floor, Scott turned to his side and spat a puddle of blood onto the white ice.

Derek stood on Scott's neck while Boyd stayed still and quiet with a shocked and frightened look on his face. After several seconds, Derek finally released his foot and let Scott breathe again. He coughed and held his bruised skin and hurt bone with force. Derek walked over to his pack members, sparring a quick glance at Boyd. Boyd got off his ice machine until he was stopped by Scott.

"Don't. You don't want to be like them." Scott choked up.

"Your right." Boyd nodded and lifted his jumper, exposing a bite mark on his side. It was fresh and bloody and dark against his skin. "I want to be like you" He finished and walked away, following after Derek. Scott let his head fall back against the ice and shook it unapprovingly.

* * *

Erica walked through Derek's front door and called out his name, although she knew she needn't too. Derek could sense the new smell before she was even on his front porch. He was in front of her in a milli-second and raised his eyebrows in wonder of why she was here.

"What's up?" She smiled, trying to avoid the reason she was here, which was to seduce Derek. He rolled his eyes as he heard her heartbeat, already speeding up even in his presence.

"What do you want, Erica?" Derek asked, turning on her and walking up his dirty, unstable stairs. She followed her and slid down her leather jacket zip slightly, exposing her breasts more than they were already. They walked into his room and Erica noticed a lot of old, dusty books scattered across his floor. Cleary, he had been digging deep. Erica jumped onto his bed and laid there seductively.

"Oh, just, yano. Fun." She giggled and ran one of her hands along her body. Derek sighed heavily and already knew what situation he was in. The talk.

"Erica, we don't have a thing, alright? You're not my girlfriend. You can't just pop around here whenever you want, alright? We kiss a few times for fun but it will never be more than that. Understood?" Derek said, facing her and shrugging on his leather jacket. The jacket he never went anywhere without. Erica was hurt by what she said but refused to show it. She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Although Derek told her what he needed to and what was the truth. That doesn't mean Erica didn't smell the sexual desire rolling off his body.

* * *

**Hello, readers! I'm so excited to start a new story. I hope you liked this chapter. Please, please, please review. I beg for your thoughts. Knowing what you guys think of it would really make me so happy. Please follow, favourite and all of that if you want more of this story. I love reading reviews so please take a second to do that for me!**

**Keep reading!**


	2. You're alright

**Chapter 2**

**You're alright.**

***Abomination***

"I'm sick of acting like such a bitch, Derek. It's not me. Why can't I be normal?" Erica sulked while Derek, Issac, Boyd and herself sat around in the warehouse, training and planning. Derek growled under his breath. _If only she could just listen to his damn orders. _He cursed in his head.

"Because I said so, Erica. Do what I tell you and you won't get killed. How do you think I get my respect? I MAKE it happen. If you are your gentle, quiet self. Anyone will think they can scare you, or hurt you. That is what will make you weak." Derek pressed and spoke to her like she was a child. She huffed and sat back on the trunk and looked at Issac. He shrugged his shoulders, as if he had nothing to say to her. "Back to work." Derek stated and turned his back to them and took a position at the near end of the warehouse, preparing for a battle against Erica and Issac. Boyd took a seat on the stairs and watched carefully, trying to memorise ways to fight.

Issac was first up, he started at the opposite end of the warehouse and thought through his options. He bowed his head then let it rise again. Taking a hard breath, he growled aggressively at Derek and bounced. Running with intense speed at our alpha. He quickly jumped into a frontflip over an obstacle in his way, then on another. He was a few metres away from Derek before he jumped onto a pole and tried to attack him from above. Derek knew all that was happening and quickly grabbed Issac and threw him into the ground.

Issac tried again, starting with the same position. Boyd smiled with passion at the two as Issac quickly made his way over to Derek again. Derek watched Issac easily as he came at him again and made the exact same move; throwing him to the floor. Over and over and over again Issac fought until he was just sick of the same back pain. He huffed at his latest fall to the ground and called it quits. Derek watched him on the ground but turned quickly when he felt a presence above him. Erica jumped down from the busted down train to Derek but nothing fazed him. He threw Erica to the ground without more than a second thought.

When Erica made a loud bang on the floor and every wolf in the house could hear her skin scraping against the pavement. Everyone one of them felt a touch of sympathy. Boyd's face scrunched up with concern as he watched her turn herself around and face Derek. He looked deeply at her and then rolled his eyes. _Stupid kids. _Derek thought and paced.

"Does anyone want to try being not completely predictable?" Derek challenged, but before he could even finished the last words, Erica was up again and jumped onto his body. He caught her instinctively and already knew what she was about to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist and he cradled her body. She pressed her face to his and held back the smile when their lips connected.

They kissed passionately with long pecks as Erica quietly moaned into him. He kissed her back with ease while she ran her fingers through his short black hair and tugged it playfully. They couldn't hold back the kissed escaping them while Erica bit his bottom lip seductively. Derek leaned into her more, wanting more out of her, wanting her tongue to dance with his.

Until he realised his pack was watching. He grabbed the back of her thighs and threw them off his waist. Erica fell to the ground again, next to Issac while Derek wiped his lips and Erica bit back a yell of pain.

"It's the last time you do that." Derek said darkly and walked off. Erica raised her eyebrows at his sudden change and felt her blood boil at his attitude.

"Why? Cause I'm a beta?" Erica confronted as Boyd walked down the steps and stood next to his other Betas. Boyd looked somewhat hurt of the way Erica and Derek were. Boyd has had a crush on Erica since her sudden change to appearance and can't stop thinking about himself in Derek's situation. How could he reject her?

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek spat. Erica's face turned from bravery to anger. She didn't want anybody else. Unless Derek had a twin brother who wasn't as moody. The two stared at each other intently for a few seconds before the tension grew too much for Issac.

"Are we done here?" He asked "I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Issac croaked and winced while he pushed half his body up. Derek sarcastically looked sympathetic and knelt down to Issac. He grabbed his left arm.

"Come here." Derek said while he looked at Issac's forearm. Issac a-huhed, waiting to see what Derek had in stall. He didn't have time to pull his arm away before Derek snapped it quickly. Issac screamed out in pain. "A hundred and one." Derek whispered while Issac bit onto his bottom lip, holding back the curses. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me!" Derek yelled. Erica winced at his tone and act the broken Issac. Boyd tried to look away but couldn't help and see what his Alpha was going to say next. "I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek uttered harshly. He let go of Issac's arm and stood back up, towering over his frightened pack. He turned his back to them and walked around in a tight circle while Issac supported his arm and glared angrily at Derek.

"If they wanted us dead then why aren't they coming for us now?" Issac questioned. "What are they waiting for?" He demanded. Derek looked away from Issacs gaze and thought for a good enough answer. One that would scare them and make them listen to what he bloody says.

"I don't know. But their planning something. And you especially know that's not our only problem." Derek said making eye contact again and walking towards him. "Whatever that thing was that killed Issac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek finished and walked off. Slamming his way through the broken train and out of the warehouse. Erica huffed and stood up.

"He's such a dick. Who cares what he says. Let's go have fun." Erica said and gave her hand out to Issac and helped him up.

"Like what?" Boyd asked and tugged his jacket on. Erica turned and smiled.

"Well, you know, I don't really have a way of transportation." She chimed and wrapped a strand of hair around her index finger like a barbie doll.

"You're a werewolf now. Do you really need one?" Issac asked surprised.

"I guess not, but I did see a really cool motorbike a few blocks back at this junkyard. Issac, I heard you know your mechanics. Maybe want to help me put her together really quickly?" She giggled and placed and delicate, painted nail hand on his chest and pressed her body up against his.

Issac cursed himself when he heard his heartbeat rise because he knew Erica and Boyd could hear it too. Boyd chuckled and Erica pressed tighter, waiting for her 'brother' as Derek liked to call it, answer her.

"Jesus, alright fine." Issac breathed and relaxed when Erica turned back to Boyd, winked playfully and laughed excitedly out of warehouse in the way Derek had. Boyd and Issac smiled at each other and followed her out.

* * *

"Okay it's done, I think." Issac smiled to himself and turned to Erica and Boyd who were wrestling in the junkyard. While he worked on the motorbike, Erica tried her best to teach Boyd some fighting moves that Derek taught her before Boyd was turned.

It was dark outside now, around 8:30. Erica jumped off of Boyd and clapped her hands and squealed at the sight of her new vehicle. She ran up to Issac and threw her arms around him.

"Thankyou so much, babe!" She cheered and hopped on top. Boyd clawed the dirt of his pants and stood up and walked next to Issac and observed her bike.

"Ec, you know you have to have a license to ride a motorbike?" Boyd asked. Erica rolled her eyes and pulled out four plastic cards out of her jacket. She handed one to each of them.

"I had these made yesterday. Fake ID for you two. Fake ID and motorbike license for me." Erica smiled, pleased with herself and the grins on her two friends faces said it all.

"Nice thinking." Issac smiled and stashed the plastic card into his pocket. Erica's phone beeped suddenly and she pulled it out and fought back the smile when it was Derek's name, but then she remembered the way he was today and let the grimace out and opened the text.

_Meet me at the game tonight. Kanima might strike._

_-Derek._

Erica bit her lip and pondered on the thought. Yes, she should be there for her Alpha.

"ERICA! AWAKE?" Issac pushed her, she looked up in dazzle and just saw Issac and Boyd looking at her with their eyebrows raised. "Didn't you hear us? Now what are we gonna do?" Issac asked.

"I thought you were on the lacrosse team, Issac? Big game tonight." Erica smiled and turned on her new motorbike and let out a happy moan when the engine purred to life.

* * *

Erica and Boyd watched the lacrosse game from the top row of the grandstand. Erica played with her hair and nails until she saw Stiles sneak away from the bench, past Allison who gave him a set of keys and out to the parking lot.

_What is that punk up to? _She thought and wondered if she should follow him or not. _No, Derek is coming. Wait for Derek. _She reminded herself and watched the game continue from the bench.

Boy by boy was thrown to the ground as hard as Derek does it to them. Erica and Boyd chuckled as they watched them all fall. Then Danny was thrown as well on his head and he stumbled off the field to the bench where the Coach knelt in front of him and held up two fingers.

"Danny, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked while Danny stared at them for a few seconds blinking slowly.

"Four?" He questioned himself.

"Say two!" The coach yelled. And Danny shook his head and looked again.

"Two?"

"Perfect. Get out there!" He yelled and pulled him off the bench and pushed him out to the field. "Here take a stick!" He said and threw a lacrosse stick at Danny.

One of the umpires yelled out that he was still short on player and he groaned in annoyance.

"Where's Stillinski?" The coach questioned and looked around for Stiles. He repeated the question. When he came to the conclusion that Stiles was nowhere to be found, he turned to the crowd. Boyd and Erica laughed until he pointed at Boyd. "You!" He said and their smiles faded slowly and looked at each other. "You play lacrosse?" He asked and Boyd smiled at Erica slowly and went to stand up but she held him down.

"Uh-ah. Derek won't like this." She warned and Boyd thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah, but I will." He concluded and stood up from Erica's hold and pulled off his leather jacket.

"Yes! Whoo hoo! We got ourselves a player!" The coach exclaimed.

Once Boyd left her, she sat alone on the grandstand until she got a text again from Derek telling her to meet him at the swimming pool immediately. She blew out a breath of annoyance and stood from the grandstand and made her way to the swimming pool. She was walking through the parking lot when she saw Stiles leaning into Lydia's car while she cried there like a princess.

"Why?" She asked. Stiles took a few moments before replying and Erica felt a tinge of jealously a his words.

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry." He said softly. Erica rolled her eyes at the stupid boy and continued to the pool.

* * *

She finally found Derek in the swimming pool, playing with a basketball.

"Now what do you need?" She growled at his appearance. She always thought Derek looked hot and everytime she saw him, it was like a constant reminder that she could never have anyone as hot as him.

"Don't be so sour. Is this about today?" He asked, clearly annoyed with her teenage attitude.

"Yeah, you know what. It is. You treated me like shit today and I didn't need it, alright? Don't treat me like a little bitch and that I should be so grateful to be in your damn presence." She growled frustrated.

"Oh, stop being so childish. I am your Alpha. You do as I say okay? When I say you can't kiss me again, I mean it. No more, Erica. I only treat you like a little bitch because I need to, alright? Because you behave like one." Derek growled back.

"Because you fucking told me too! You told me to act like a crazy bitch." She challenged. Derek huffed and tried to calm himself down.

"Stop being so damn high school, Erica. I'm not here to talk about feelings and kiss you on the cheek when you do something right. Okay?" He said calmly. Erica blinked her tears away and quickly flipped her hair back with attitude.

"Fine. What do you want?" She pressed.

"Go get Stiles. He's in the principal's office." He ordered and Erica nodded and walked out of the room. Once she was clearly gone, Derek growled and slammed the basketball he was holding against the floor so hard and slammed back up and hit the roof.

_Pull yourself together, Derek._

* * *

Erica walked down the hallways to the principal's office and stayed hidden behind the door for a few seconds so she could hear what Stiles was doing first.

"Nothing here." He breathed out and texted it to someone. Erica felt then was the best time to make her whereabouts obvious. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "OH!" Stiles gasped when he saw her.

"Hello, Stiles." She said and smiled admirably at her faint crush and pulled out her claws for what she was about to do. She grabbed him quickly and walked with him, squirming from her hold toward the pool.

"Ow, ow, ow." He sang while they entered the pool. Derek still held the basketball in his hands and Erica finally let Stiles go and stood next to Derek, who was slowly pacing back and forth. "Ahh." Stiles nodded when he saw Derek standing in front of him.

"Stiles." Derek greeted, that was really the best you could get with him.

"Derek." Stiles greeted back. Derek played with the ball in his hands and looked up at Stiles, attempting to be threatening, which was working for Stiles.

"What did you see at the Mechanics Garage?" Derek pressed.

"Ah, several alarming EPA violations that I am seriously considering reporting" Stiles joked. Erica and Derek laughed but without humour. The ball that Derek was holding was quickly flattened when his claw pressed into it. "Holy god." Stiles gasped and watched as Derek let the ball drop onto the floor.

"Let's try that again." He smiled.

"Alright. The thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark. Got a pattern. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked "Okay? Because I have somebody I really need to talk to!" Stiles begged and Erica bit back a growl that tried to escape. Derek heard her heart rise and felt jealously roll off her body. _Wait? Erica likes Stiles? What about me? What the hell is going on?_ Derek thought and felt his eyebrows point down into a scowl. Derek looked up to Stiles with anger and Stiles assumed he hadn't told enough.

"Uh, okay. Eyes. Eyes are yellowish." Stiles started and Erica looked at Derek with concern when she felt his pulse rise. "And slitted. Has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail too. ." Stiles continued but Derek stopped listening when he slowly looked up and saw the monster Stiles just explained leaning over them on a balcony. "Are we good?" Stiles asked again, wanting to leave so he could speak to Lydia.

Erica followed Derek gaze and felt herself have a panic attack inside her body. She watched the Kanima with caution and tried to keep her breathing at a steady pace.

"What? Have you seen it? Cause you have that look on your faces that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles rambled on until he followed both their eyes to above his head, when he turned towards the monster and made eye contact, it let out a quick hiss at the three then an ear-piercing scream.

Stiles jumped back and Derek and Erica moved closer together, their hands brushed past each other lightly until the Kanima jumped down in front of Erica. Derek bent in front of her and changed to his wolf form and roared at the monster. The Kanima scratched Erica on the neck and threw her to the side and she hit the wall before Derek could do anything to stop it. Derek turned his back to the Kanima for a second and pushed Stiles in the chest.

"Run!" He yelled but the Kanima was faster and slit a cut into Derek's neck as well.

"Derek, your neck." Stiles pointed out and Derek felt the back of his neck with his hand before nearly falling down until Stiles caught him. "Shit. Come on." Stiles said and held Derek up. Stiles tried his best to run out of the pool room as fast as possible with a limb Derek on his side but the door was on the other side.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Derek asked, trying to hold his own weight up but his body wouldn't respond.

"No, but it's hissing." Stiles stuttered out.

"Call Scott!" Derek demanded. So Stiles took his phone out of his pocket but dropped it on the floor from the unbalanced weight on his shoulders. He bent to pick it up but Derek quickly slid off his shoulders and into the pool next to him. Stiles debated with himself whether to grab the phone and call Scott or dive in and save Derek.

He went with the second one.

Stiles dove through the water and all of his clothes and fished Derek up out of the water and held his head above. They splashed around in the water while Stiles put Derek's arm around his shoulder. Stiles struggled keeping his head above the water level, while he tried to look around for the Kanima.

"Do you see it?" Stiles asked, nearly breathless. They both battled for breath.

"Hang on." Derek told him and checked around for it as well.

"Maybe it took off." Stiles gasped. But before they could consider the statement another monstrous cry went through the pool house.

"Maybe not." Derek breathed.

* * *

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek requested him, after another hour of Stiles holding him up and doggy paddling trying to keep them above the water.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice that thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles scoffed.

"Did you notice that I'm paralysed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek yelled.

"Okay, okay. I don't see it." Stiles said looking around him in search. He started dugging Derek and sort of doggy paddling towards the side of the pool.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Derek screamed and Stiles followed his eye line to see the Kanima slowly walking around the edge of the pool suddenly. It kept hissing and just kept watching his prey carefully.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked. They both didn't have an answer. They watched the Kanima with caution, waiting for its attack. It slowly bent down to the water and placed a hand into the water, but screeched quickly and backed away from the pool. "Wait did you see that? I don't think it can swim." Stiles settled and Derek watched the creature carefully. It continued to stalk around the perimeter of the pool, caging Derek and Stiles in. "Okay, okay. I don't think I can do this much longer" Stiles fought out. He looked over to his phone on the side of the pool and Derek instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No! No! No! Don't even think about it." Derek rushed out.

"Will you just trust me this once?" Stiles pleaded.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"You know I'm the one keeping you alive right now, have you noticed that?" Stiles yelled back.

"Yeah." Derek breathed. "But once the paralysis wears off who is going to be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek asked rhetorically.

"So is that why I've been holding you up the last two hours?" Stiles asked.

"Yep. You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go." Derek stated. Stiles looked at him and he debated in his head of what was the right thing to do. Without warning, Stiles dropped Derek's arm off his shoulder. Derek yelled out his name before his head fell underwater and Stiles swam as fast as he could to where his phone sat. Derek's body slowly sank to the floor. Just as he was just a few metres from the edge, so was the Kanima. Stiles stayed still and then took off and jumped for the phone and held it above the air and dialled Scott's number.

As soon as Stiles heard the other line pick up, he screamed Scott's name.

"I can't talk right now." Scott replied and hung up. Stiles looked at his phone in shock and his mouth fell open. He tossed between his phone and Derek until he groaned and threw his phone. He dived back down to Derek and retrieved him back to the surface. They rose again and Derek gasped harder than ever.

"Tell me you got him." Derek gasped.

"Uh." Stiles said. Really that was all he could say. Derek groaned and would have rolled his eyes if he had the energy.

* * *

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto." Stiles said and looked around for support, he dragged and doggy paddled himself and Derek over to a diving step. Stiles grabbed it but his hands were too slippery to keep the grip. They both fell into the water, until Stiles was suddenly lifted out of the water and the same with Derek and tossed to the side. Scott's let the wolf inside come out and let out a big roar in the pool room.

The Kanima was at him in seconds and tackled him to the ground. They faced each other and let out their growls, roars and hisses. The Kanima spared a glance at his leg and whipped his tail around his leg and threw him against a mirror hanging on the wall.

Scott got back up and crouched down on his hands and feet and stared at the Kanima as it stared at him. Scott picked up a piece of glass as a weapon, as it came closer towards him. Suddenly, the Kanima caught a glimpse of his reflection in the piece of broken glass he held. The Kanima hissed at his appearance and jumped above Scott and climbed out via the roof.

Scott dropped the glass and looked over to his bestfriend and Derek. Derek hung tightly onto a piece of metal and they both looked as shocked as Scott was.

* * *

Scott and Stiles left quickly to go look at what was on Allison's grandfathers USB. By that time, the scar had gone and Derek had found his way back to his body. He walked over to Erica who was unconscious on the floor. He patted her face lightly with his hands but she didn't wake up. He shook his head quickly spraying water all over his face and she woke with a start. Trying to wipe the water specks off her face without smudging her make-up.

"Dammit. What happened?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"The Kanima." Derek said simply and looked at her with concern and sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that, Derek. I'm fine, alright?" She said and stood up but tumbled down to the floor before Derek caught her and sat her down gently.

"God dammit, Erica. You don't have to prove you're so tough, alright? Stay still for a few minutes." Derek cursed at her and sat in front of her, waiting until she was ready to walk again.

"I feel like I do. Like I do have to prove something. Prove I'm strong enough to do this. I'm not some weak chick that used to be epileptic and can't take care of herself. I want you to think I'm stronger than that." Erica sighed and leaned against the cold wall, which felt like good therapy against her throbbing head.

"You're the strongest in the pack, Erica. Apart from me." Derek smiled and ran a hand through his soaked hair.

"Apart from you." Erica smiled "You're alright." She said and patted his hand. He looked down at the gesture and tried not to make it obvious that he was uncomfortable. He lightly slid his hand away and smiled back, which felt so unnatural.

"You're alright too." He said. "Do you think you can walk now?" Derek said and grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. She smiled and nodded. She walked in front of him and he stayed behind making sure she wasn't about to fall down again.

"Derek." Erica whispered.

"Mmm?" He answered, looking up to her brown eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again and walked towards him. She pressed both her hands to the side of his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. Before Derek could protest or push her off, it was finished anyway. She smiled a little one and turned again. "Erica, you got to stop doing that. Okay? Just stop." Derek demanded and walked in front of her.

"Why?!" She yelled. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Erica. You're perfectly lovely. But you are not for me. I don't do this, got it? None of it. Plus, like I said. I have someone else for you." Derek repeated the line he said earlier that day.

"Well, I hope he's a better fucking time than you are." Erica growled and Derek turned on his heel out of the pool house and Erica followed.

Scott and Stiles stood over Scott's car with his laptop on top and scrolled through pages and pages on Gerards USB.

"What is that? Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?!" Scott growled in frustration.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, using that as his opening line and approaching the two boys. Erica followed closely behind.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said, annoyed and shocked.

"No, only when it was confused by it's on reflection." Derek said.

"It doesn't know what it is" Scott concluded, finally coming to the same idea Derek was on.

"Or who." Derek declared.

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles questioned, still pissed at Derek.

"Just stories. Rumours." Derek breathed out. Every word each member said in this conversation was precious. Not a word was to be missed.

"What it's like us?" Scott asked, confused.

"Well it's a shape shifter, yes. But it's. .it's not right. It's like a. ."Derek choked on his last sentence. Not knowing what word to finish it with.

"An abomination." Stiles finished for him. Derek nodded slowly.

For the first time, as the three boys shared eye contact with each other, they had never seen fear in Derek's eyes. Until now. They looked at each other will hope that one of them might have an idea on what to do but they all stood there hopeless. Derek turned to walk away but Scott stopped him before he could move another step.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott forced.

"You trust them?" Derek said more of a statement than a question.

"Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem. While we're hear arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!" Scott yelled. Erica thought Scott was making a good point. But no matter what, she went under Derek's orders. It frightened her to see Derek scared, knowing someone like him was frightened now made everything worse. It made her feel like she needs to be more scared.

"I do know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek assured and turned around and stalked off, Erica following behind.

"Do you want a ride home?" Derek asked her, walking on his way to his car but stopped suddenly when he saw Erica break off and head in another direction. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I got my own ride now. My motorbike." Erica smiled and flicked her keys around in her hand and continued to walk. Derek caught up with her and insisted he walked her to it. "I'm a werewolf, Derek. Just like you, I can take care of myself." She said but realised there wasn't much point in arguing because her bike was a few metres away now anyway.

They stopped in front of it and Derek examined it carefully.

"Nice." He commented.

"Thanks. Issac fixed it up for me" She said and hoped on over it, feeling abit like Megan Fox from Transformers in the way she laid on it.

"I'm good with mechanics, you know." Derek said. "You could have asked me."

"Oh. I didn't know. I will next time." She said and pushed her helmet on over her blonde hair. "I'll see you after school tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded once and took a step back, a sign she was good to leave now. She smiled and revved the engine and felt that satisfying tug when it purred at her again. She sped off with intense speed and Derek watched her go. He walked back to his car and continued to talk to himself throughout the trip home. _Stop thinking about her, Derek. You're incapable of feelings, remember? Remember Kate. Never again. She's a girl. _He told himself and nodded when he agreed with his head. _Just a girl. _He repeated.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want more. If you liked what you read. If you didn't like it. Tell me what you think! Please reviewwwww. Keep reading!**


	3. Training You

**Okay, teen wolf readers. Before you read this chapter, I would like to say I am so so sorry for being the worst writer ever. I have not updated for months and haven't given you a reason. But I do promise I have one. **

**During when I started writing this new chapter, I get the episode up that I am writing from online and when I was writing, at this one spot of every video, it kept pausing so I could never finish this chapter. I feel terrible. Please keep reading. It won't happen again. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and the way I wrote it. Again I am so so sorry and I hope you forgive me.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters. **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training You.**

***Venomous***

Erica walked up her concrete pathway to her front door. She uncontrollably looked around, afraid of the fact that the Kanima could be watching her now or attacking. She thought about the way Derek had acted before she drove home on her new motorbike. She pulled out her iPhone and checked her unread messages. _3 UNREAD MESSAGES._

_Boyd: _

_Won the game! Coach said I should definitely consider playing. Call me. X_

She smiled to herself at Boyd's message and continued to the next.

_Issac: _

_Derek told me some messed up shit but you know what he's like, always leaving out the details and not really even telling us anything. Call me. Hope you're okay. Xx_

Again she smiled when she read her friends kind messages. Though she had only known them for a short time, they were already her 'brothers'. She had already grew to love her wolfpack, apart from Derek. Speaking of such, the next message was from him.

_Derek:_

_Get home safe._

Erica frowned down at her phone and continued to walk to her house, because reading her messages had stopped her in her path. She fumbled with her keys and smiled when the warm air hit her body with a thud and she saw her dinner waiting on the table. Untouched. She wondered why her mother hadn't packed it away since it was nearly 11. She looked to her left into her loungeroom to see her drunk father, nearly passed out on the leather chair. His eyes widened as he saw her as if he thought she had never seen him drunk before.

"Where have you been, Miss?" He slurred in a drunken manner, allowing his Jack Daniels to slip out of his hands and lightly tap the floor.

"Out." She said aggressively and walked up her stairs to her room. As she walked down her hallway, past her parent's room, which out loud she called her mother's room because she hardly ever sees her father in it anymore. Her mother laid comfortably down on her bed and peacefully read a book. Erica tapped lightly on her door. Her mother looked up and politely smiled, though there was nothing connecting the two mother and daughter together, just sadness. They haven't ever been mother and daughter. Just two out of the three people that live here.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother asked and took her reading glasses off, though Erica preferred her with them on. She looked more homey and friendly and normal with them on.

"I was just coming to say goodnight, Mum." Erica said and smiled with no teeth nor love.

"Have you taken your pills?" She asked. Erica nodded and her mother nodded thoughtfully and murmured a goodnight before returning to her book.

Erica entered her bedroom with relief and disbelief that she had survived the day. She fell on her bed and sighed when she realised she could fall asleep. Until she noticed a body laying down next to her.

She covered her mouth from screaming and listened to her heart pound uncontrollably as she breathed to calm it down. Issac apologised to her quietly and stood up from her bed. She punched him in the arm, then gut and pushed him over.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed at him as she made the move to kick him one more time. He grabbed her leg and pulled himself up and breathed away the pain. Erica pulled off her jacket and sat it on her desk chair and ran her shaking hands through her hair.

"You never called us, or texted us back." Issac said softly, holding his gut as he uttered out the words. Boyd then made his entrance by casually walking out of Erica's bathroom that was connected to her room.

"Yeah, you bitch." Boyd laughed, doing up his fly. Erica groaned when she saw she had two wolves to explain to. She sat on her desk chair and rolled around in it then dragged it over to her two other Betas who sat on her bed.

"Um, okay. So Derek told me to meet him at the pool, then made me go get Stiles. I did that then the Kanima showed it's ugly ass up. ." Erica started but couldn't finish before Issac threw his arms around in hesitation for Erica to stop.

"What the hell is the Kanima?" Issac asked, while Boyd nodded his head, mentally asking the same question. Boyd stood up and wandered around Erica's room, looking thoughtfully at all the objects it held.

"It's the creepy monster that we don't know a fucking thing about, yes? Alright, continuing. Okay, so then I got thrown across the room and knocked out, next thing I know Derek is wet and waking me up." Erica shrugged and Issac looked stunned.

"Well alright then." He nodded. He entwined his fingers together and sat them on his lap neatly.

"Who's this?" Boyd asked. Both Erica and Issac turned to him, overlooking Erica's nightstand that held a photograph of her and her brother as infants. It was Erica's fifth birthday and her brother had his arm wrapped around her, protectively and proudly. Erica smiled to herself with grief before answering Boyd.

"My brother." She whispered softly. Though she was young, Erica could still remember the way her big brother laughed and the way he would push over the boys that bullied her, or the way he taught her all the things he knew, no matter how confused Erica got, her brother was always there.

"What happened to him?" Boyd asked carefully. "If you don't mind me asking." He added.

"He died a few months later. We were on the way home from a late night movie and bam. It was over. His name was Doug. He was the best. I got diagnosed with Epilepsy short after." Erica breathed and fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the ground.

For the first time ever, she told that story. She'd never had friends to tell it to. She'd never actually have to say the words out loud. She just let her wall down for the first time. These boys better not screw it up. Issac stood slowly and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. One hand on the back of her head, shooshing her and the other on the top of her back. Boyd followed and went to the side of her and lightly kissed her temple.

"We got you, babe. Ohana." Boyd said, rubbing her arm.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." Issac said into her hair. She chuckled lightly at their chessy, corny and obnoxious line to make her feel better but it worked. She felt safe with her two brothers. Everything felt okay. "We're family now, Ec. You know we're here. Forever." Issac told her and let his arms fall and step back from her so they could all face each other.

"Forever." Boyd repeated and smiled at her.

"Family." Erica nodded.

* * *

"I want you to go get Jackson for me." was Derek's opening line when his three pack members joined him at the warehouse. Derek looked at Erica and nodded her way, silently asking her to do it.

"Why me?" Erica asked, annoyed. She groaned and skidded her feet along the hard ground, as if she was a child again.

"Because you're hot." Issac laughed and smiled. Erica smiled too and blushed at the comment.

"Ew, dude. That's like incest." Boyd growled at him and punched him in the arm lightly.

"No it's not! We're not actually related!" Issac yelled pushing him back. The two boys started yelling at each other until Derek stepped in and tore the two hormonal teams apart.

"Firstly, you idiots. It's not incest. I know I said you three are like brother and sister but not bloody literally. Secondly, because yes, Erica is female. But also because she was is a whole lot stronger than you two. She will bring him here and we'll test him about the Kanima. I'm set on finding out who or what that thing is. Now go, Erica." Derek ordered. She rolled her eyes at her Alpha and disappeared quickly through the warehouse exit.

* * *

It was dark outside so no one would see what was going on anyone. Erica thanked for that because she knew that there was no way Jackson was going willingly. Danny just left to hit the showers, so now was the perfect time. Jackson restarted to do weights again and pushed with might and determination to do 20 reps. But before he even started, he was struggling, he held the weights above his head but was breathing out hard breaths. Erica walked slowly up behind him and at the perfect time, saved him from dropping the weights onto his torso and crushing his bones. He breathed out a quick sigh of relief. Or two or three.

"Thanks." He gasped out, keeping his eyes closed whilst trying to calm down and recover.

"Anytime." Erica replied. He quickly realised the voice was not Danny's and his eyes widened with shock at Erica leaning over him. She grabbed his neck and pulled him out of the bench press.

* * *

She pushed him down the warehouse stairs to see Derek sitting down on an old chest and Issac waiting at the bottom to help with holding Jackson in place. Issac and her held him up with his hands behind his back while Derek didn't look up from the ground before asking him a question.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked. His voice was deep, calm and rusky. The one that threatens people and scares everyone.

Jackson breathed out a mumbled "What? Nothing. Nothing happened." He spat, getting angry with himself at the end, for not giving him what he wanted. He wanted the bite and his body was rejecting it.

"You're lying." Derek said, looking up to him for the first time. He sighed and sat down the long piece of broken glass he was holding and slipped on a black leather glove over his right hand.

"No. Wait, wait. I can prove it." Jackson rushed out, terrified of what Derek was going to do to him with the black glove he wore. Derek raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for his explanation. "I taped myself." Jackson admitted. Issac laughed out loud at him and Derek smirked down at ground.

"You tapped yourself?" Issac laughed, still holding Jackson securely. Jackson shot him a glare and went on.

"Yes. It was the full moon. Maybe while you were curled up in the corner having a mental crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift you're big bad Alpha promised me! And what do I get? Nothing." Jackson yelled, fighting against the strong held Erica and Issac had him in. "You want proof? Let me get the video." Jackson offered, calmer now. Derek smiled without teeth again and looked down.

"No. .No. I have a better idea." He said, glowing the bright light into Jackson's eyes, maybe hoping he would recognise it.

"What is that?" Jackson asked, looking scared. Erica and Issac dropped him and let him fall to the ground. They grabbed his body again and kept him on his knees looking up to Derek as he approached him with now both the gloves on and the piece of glass. Erica grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back while Issac held his mouth open.

"You know, Jackson. You've always been kind of a snake. Everybody knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek walked closer and held the shard of glass over the teen's mouth until a single drop of the Kanima's venom fell into his mouth. Issac closed him mouth shut and they all stepped away, observing what is about to happen. Jackson fell to the ground and lost his power to work his body. He lied on the floor helplessly while the pact of wolves watched closely.

Derek looked at Issac who shrugged and Derek sighed heavily, hoping for a different answer. He walked over to Jackson and kneeled in front of him.

"You're still a snake, Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for." Derek sighed simply. He stood and walked past Issac and Erica who looked at each other and Issac smiled happily. He then knelt in front of Jackson and looked at him in the eye.

"You're still going to have to do one more thing for us." Issac said but then thought it over again and reinstated his statement. "Well actually, for me." He smiled and stood from Jackson and followed Erica out of the warehouse.

"You're making him take back his statement, aren't you?" Erica giggled when they walked out to her motorbike and Issac's bmx.

"Yep." Issac smiled happily and put on his helmet, while Erica did the same. They said their goodbyes to each other and they both went their ways.

* * *

Erica woke up to a loud text message ringing in her high-definition ear. She flipped it open and groaned when it was Derek's name. _Another order._

_Derek: _

_Go to school today._

She groaned lightly and pushed her covers off and walked to her shower. Before she hopped in she sent Issac a quick text.

_Erica: Did Derek tell you to go to school today?_

_Issac: Yep, meet you there?_

_Erica: Want a lift?_

_Issac: Sure, come to mine in 30._

* * *

Issac smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Erica tiny waist as they drove quickly to school on her bike. School looked like any other day but once Erica and Issac hopped off her bike and walked towards the building, every single person had at least one glance at them, if not a stare. Erica smiled to herself and once they entered the building, she spotted Jackson. She sent a look to Issac and walked towards Jackson and right past him, tangling her noisy bracelets in his ear. She turned to Issac.

"So Derek wants this done during Chemistry?" Erica asked, completely unaware of the fact that Jackson could hear what she was saying.

"Yeah. So we put the venom on the crystal, right?" Issac asked.

"We have to test her first." Erica nodded.

"Okay then." Issac said and Erica flirtatiously played with his leather jacket and held her arm on his waist until the bell for the first hour went. They walked off together to English together.

* * *

Chemistry came and Erica and Issac both knew what they had to do. Time to test Lydia. Issac had the venom stashed in his bag and when they walked into the classroom, there was a seat next to Lydia. Issac and Erica smiled at each other but they dropped when they noticed they had competition to who was sitting there. Scott and Stiles looked at us and we stared back challenging. Erica walked towards the table but Scott and Stiles got there faster. They ran towards it and pushed Lydia in-between them so Erica and Issac took the table behind them. Stiles looked triumphant until he looked back at Stiles and looked at him like she was going to eat him for breakfast.

Allison then came in a shot Scott a 'what the hell?' he gestured his head back to Erica and Allison looked at her with disgust and Erica just smirked at her teasingly. Mr Harris began to put sheets of paper on all of the lab tables and began the class.

"Einstein once said 'two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity" he said and slapped a hand on Stiles shoulder, causing his class to laugh softly. Issac kept studying Lydia and looked at her with fascination. He wondered how he was going to make this test run smoothly. Mr Harris kept talking. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one." Mr Harris nodded. He then looked at Erica. "Erica, take the first station. Start. . ." But he didn't have enough time to finish before all the boys in the class's hands shot up. He sighed "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put you're hormonal little hands down." Erica smiled proudly. "Start with Mr McCall." Mr Harris said and began to pair up other students. Erica smirked at Scott and then at Allison while she looked green with jealousy.

The two sat at a table together while Scott poured a blue looking liquid into a beaker. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to say something to her. Erica waited patiently for Scott to crack and finally, he did.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek." He offered, leaning in close to her. Too close for Allison's liking.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Erica challenged leaning closer into Scott as well. And then she figured it out. "That's funny. At school you guys act like you're broken up but she's all over you." She explained, leaning out again. Scott looked back down at his work and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He rushed. Erica raised her eyebrows and smiled at what she was going to do next.

"If I were Allison. ." She started, pushing her hand up Scott's leg. "I'd be wanting you. ._All the time._" She finished, squeezing Scott's thigh and he looked at her angrily. She kept raising her hand up his leg until she reached his waist and he finally grabbed her hand, looking furious with her.

"You're not my type." He growled.

"I'm exactly you're type." Erica growled back and grabbed the side of his head and made him wince in pain, her eyes glowed Beta yellow into Scott's normal brown ones. There was a light _ting._ And everyone started moving onto the next station.

Stiles sat with Issac and began to unscrew a bottle of mixture.

"If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on that girls head, I'm going tear your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." Stiles threatened. Issac chuckled as if the thought of Stiles even punching a wall was a little out of his league.

"Ha. Really? I've never actually been to one of her big birthday parties. I did ask her out once though." Issac told him, gazing off into space into the memory of his embarrassment of how weak he used to be. But he knew all this memory was doing was going to piss Stiles off. So he acted dazed.

"That sounds like the beginning to a heart-felt story but I'm going to pass. Thanks." Stiles told him, pouring different liquids into beakers to show he was trying to look as concentrated as possible. And because doing something with his hands right now will stop him from punching Issac in the face.

"It was freshman year."

"You thought everything was going to be different in High School. But she said no." Stiles nodded and cringed sarcastically.

"Ha. Yeah. She even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain." Issac bit.

"Mmm. Never heard of 'Love's a bitch'? Maybe you should write about it in English class. Channel all the negative energy." Stiles said. Issac nodded thoughtfully then rethought it over.

"Nah. I was just thinking I'd channel it into killing her." Issac smiled. Stiles immediately stopped the experiment and looked at Issac with panic. "I'm not very good at writing." Issac explained.

There was a light _ding _that evaporated the classroom and everyone was told to switch stations.

Issac slid flirtatiously down next to Lydia, while Scott and Stiles reunited and Erica was stuck with Allison to her side. When Stiles saw Issac next to Lydia, he jumped up with protest but was sharply flicked down by Mr Harris.

"If you're trying to test my patience, Mr Stilinski, I guarantee you it will be a failing grade." He spoke coldly then continued observing everyone's experiments.

Allison tried to maintain her cool next to Erica but quickly snapped and turned to her with confidence.

"What are you going to do to her?" Allison asked.

"Don't you think the better question is, 'what is she going to do to us?'" Erica answered, sliding around to face her. They both held a silence and looked at Lydia who looked back at them with alarm then rolled her eyes and turned back around. Scott then looked at Erica and turned back around quickly when she started to flash him a flirty smile. "I have to say, you guys are cute together. But you know? I've always had this feeling like, I'm a little physic. I just don't think you guys are going to last." Erica said, shrugging lightly and biting her lip. Allison looked down at her hands and looked up to Erica as if she was stupid.

"You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" Allison asked.

"Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" Erica asked and let her sharp claws rise out of her normal fingernails. She smiled with tease at her. "Come on." She whispered "Girl fight in the lab? It'll be hot." She growled on the last sentence when she dug her nails into Allisons leg to cover up her loud gasp.

The class grew quiet and Erica turned her attention toward Mr Harris who was telling the class that the prac was over and to look at the experiments.

"Now, for the last part of the experiment that I think you'll all enjoy. You can eat it." Mr Harris told his students who looked at their crystals in caution. Scott looked over to Lydia and Issac to see Lydia looking over her crystal that was drenched in the Kanima's venom. She flew it towards her mouth and let one of the falling drops fall into her mouth when Scott jumped up.

"LYDIA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone in the class looked towards the scene.

"What?" Lydia asked. She appeared fine with meant it didn't affect her. Which meant to Derek. She WAS the Kanima. Erica's cheeky expression dropped when she realised what now was going to happen. Scott sat back down and everyone watched how she chewed down the crystal with ease.

Erica pulled out her phone and turned to Derek's number.

_It's her._

_-Erica._

She got a fast reply and sneakily read it so Mr Harris wouldn't see.

_Look outside._

_-Derek_

Erica looked around Allison and saw Derek's dark Camaro and his hot figure leaning up against it. She smiled to herself but then bit it away trying to stop whatever was making her heartbeat fly up.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Erica asked when she finally got out of class and ran towards Derek outside the school.

"What do you think?" He asked her, looking at her as if she was a mentally disabled 16 year old. Issac was soon standing with them asking Derek what they were going to do next. "Scott wants to talk to me. Go get Boyd for me, Issac. I'll take him with me." Derek told Issac and he nodded and walked off.

"Why Boyd? Why not me?" Erica asked jealously.

"Because Boyd is bigger and stronger and scarier." Derek told her and walked off. She growled and felt her blood boil within her. She looked at his shiny black car and cursed herself for what she was going to do but decided to do it anyway. She backed herself up then kicked the expensive car with extreme force, causing a dent in it. Erica smiled triumphantly at herself and walked away from the car and back to school in search for Issac.

* * *

They found each other shortly after in the hallway while class was in place.

"We're going to kill her." Issac's opening line was when Erica walked towards him.

"What?"

"Derek told me we have to kill her. Now. Today." Issac told her and she raised her eyebrows and ran a hand around the back of her neck.

"We have to do what he says? I mean I knew that's what was going to happen but us doing it? Ugh. Too much." Erica said and backed away. Issac rolled his eyes and grabbed her closer and pulled her to his side.

"You are a badass werewolf. This is what we do. We protect ourselves and each other. We have to do this. You get it? If we don't, then it's us who pay the price. She'll kill us." Issac said and wrapped and arm around her and kissed her hair. "I'll do most of it. Okay. Together." He whispered and she giggled and he knew her nervousness was gone and finally they could have some fun with this.

Issac let his claws appear and dragged them across the blue lockers that lined themselves down the corridor. He watched the sparks fly around at his scratching touch and Erica laughed and jumped around and danced slightly. Issac took his claws off the lockers and examined them, testing their limits while they walked to the Library in search for Lydia.

They walked in and only found Matt and Danny hunched over in their chairs, watching a computer screen. Issac walked past Erica and went and grabbed Matt out of his chairs and lifted him up by his shirt.

"Where is she?" He asked. Matt and Danny looked at each other in shock and didn't have an answer for them. Issac dropped them and stalked out of the Library to the Lacrosse field where he hoped were Derek and Boyd still.

* * *

"She's not in the Library. And I haven't seen Allison, Stiles or Jackson around either. They probably snuck her out to somewhere." Issac told Derek and Boyd while Erica finally showed up at the field with them. Derek growled and nodded.

"I know where they would go. Scott's house. Come on, I'll take you all in my car." Derek said and turned to walk off before Erica shouted out and waved her arms around.

"No. No! Let's run. Better fitness. Keep us alarmed. Running is probably a better idea. Plus your car is small, Derek." Erica protested, she really didn't want Derek to see his car yet, especially with Boyd and Issac with him.

"Why?" Issac asked her.

"What did you do, Erica?" Derek asked with an angrily calm voice on. Which made Erica uneasy of the least.

"What? Nothing! Just better for us." Erica smiled and flexed her muscles to show the decision was already decided. Derek shook his head at her.

"You three can run. I need my car. I'll meet you there once I find whatever Erica did." Derek told them and made a 'Shoo' gesture and walked away with his hands stuffed into his leather jacket. The boys ran for the woods but Erica followed Derek to the car park without him noticing and watched him go up to his car cautiously.

He found the big dent and ran his hands through his hair and roared at the sky. He went up to a random's car and smashed the poor kid's window screen. Erica jumped out from behind someone's car.

"Derek! Stop!" Erica yelled at him but immediately regretted when he turned to him, shaking with anger and flared nostrils "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Derek! Don't kill me. I seriously was just upset with how you've been treating me and what you said to me and I'm sorry. But I'm a girl and sometimes I can't help when I get upset. I'm sorry. To avoid this happening again maybe you could just stop being such a dick to me and saying unnecessary shit!" Erica screamed at him but tried her best to seem upset so he would accept her apology.

"Fucking dammit, Erica! You understand why I do it?! To make you stronger! To keep you from letting your emotions effect you! So you wouldn't let a stupid comment to THAT to my car! Do you get it yet!? ALL OF THIS? I AM DOING IT TO TRAIN YOU. I AM MAKING YOU STRONGER." He screamed at her. She felt her body shrivel up and her throat shut down. She didn't think she could talk until she finally saw him not breathe as heavily as before.

"Is that what you do, Derek? Do you not feel anything anymore? You don't have any emotions to give you butterflies? Or make you smile? Make you sad? You don't feel love anymore? You don't even feel anything when we kiss?" She spoke and whispered as she stood as still as a statue. Derek clenched his teeth together and breathed through them.

"No."

"What a sad life you have." Erica said and ran to the woods.

* * *

They all stood outside Scott's house and watched movement inside, Allison and Stiles were at the front door, trying to be sneaky as they peeped through, watching them stand on the street. Lydia and Jackson were upstairs in Scott's bedroom. Derek told them all to just stand there and watch the situation carefully before deciding what to do.

While Stiles and Allison stopped looking and talked about shooting one of us, Derek told Issac to jump to the roof and get inside. He did so and before you knew it, he was throwing Allison to the ground and then the same to Stiles.

"Get inside." Were now the first words Derek spoke to Erica since their fight. She cursed him under her breath and jumped towards the side of the house.

Erica got inside with ease and heard Allison yell out to Stiles behind a locked door. Erica knew what she had to do so she connected with her inner bitch and kicked the door open. Allison stood in the middle of the room with her crossbow pointed to Erica. She laughed at the red dot pointed to her chest and 'mmmed' at her.

"This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power." She started. She slowly walked into the room and thought sarcastically "I think I might try it with Scott." She laughed. "And you know what? I don't think it's gonna be that hard. Because why would he still be waiting around to spend ten minutes with you? When he could have me anytime he wants?" Erica asked. Allison fired the crossbow at her and the arrow flew out at Erica but she caught it with ease.

"Hahaha. You didn't really think that would work, did you?" She teased. Allison suddenly smiled brightly at her.

" Actually I did." Erica opened her hand and found Kanima venom slathered all over the arrow. She felt her body go numb and then fell to the ground. Allison laughed and walked towards her and knelt down next to her and lifted her hair from her face. "I thought you were physic. Bitch." She whispered and got back to her feet and left her there. Erica cursed herself and planned to lie there for another few hours until she got her body back sometime.

* * *

Erica and Issac were thrown from the house by Scott with the help of Stiles and Allison, in front of Derek and Boyd standing there. Derek growled stepped towards the house when Scott, Stiles and Allison all came out onto the porch anyway.

"Alright, I think I'm finally figuring out why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega. You're already an Alpha. Of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek smiled.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott answered and everyone heard the faint sound of police sirens coming down the street. Derek was about to leave until they all heard a hiss on the roof.

Everyone looked up to see the Kanima looking down on everyone, screeching a nails-on-a-chalkboard screech and then jumping off and running into the woods.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd, referring to Erica and Issac.

Lydia came running out onto the porch and looking at everyone standing on the grass, two kids passed out, Derek Hale and Scott and Allison holding each other closely.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Lydia yelled. Everyone looked at each other in amazement and quickly put the puzzle together. They were wrong. Derek was wrong.

"It's Jackson." Scott whispered.

* * *

Derek walked with a limp Erica in her arms and stood at the side of her house and examined the jump he would have to make to get her up. With a few steps back and a quick run, Derek jumped up to the window and put Erica into a ball and covered himself over her and army rolled through the window.

Her room had changed since he'd last seen in. She'd gotten rid of a lot of the pink girly things in her room and changed them with some nice, adult-like pieces. Her bedding sheets had changed to a grey leafy cover with dark pillows and a white quilt at the end.

Derek laid Erica down on her bed and brought her covers over her.

"I'm sorry I kicked your car." Erica whispered suddenly. Derek looked up at her and looked back down when he saw pain in her eyes.

"It's fine." Derek said darkly. Erica knew she still wasn't forgiven and she couldn't reach out to him or anything so she just stayed there and closed her eyes.

"I'll pay for it." She mumbled. Derek shook his head at her and stood up and walked around. He walked towards her nightstand and looked at the same photo Issac and Boyd had looked at. Erica was five and looked like the happiest girl in the world. Her brother looked a lot like her with the same face details. Looking away from the picture he saw her old pills from when she had had Epilepsy. He frowned to the taunting container and picked it up. He walked to her bin and let them fall into it. He turned back to Erica to find her completely asleep. He sighed and walked towards her and sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. He slowly and silently leant down and kissed her soft lips. His lips pressed down softly for the fastest of seconds and jumped up and walked towards the window.

_Dammit, Derek. Pull yourself together. _He told himself and punched his forehead with his fist. He reopened the closed window and slipped half out. He looked at her one last time before letting himself fall out.

As he ran off into the woods behind her house, he couldn't help but think that her had felt her kiss him back.

* * *

**Remember to review Teen Wolf readers! Please!**


	4. Helping

******Thankyou to everyone for the reviews, please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Helping**

***Frenemy***

Erica woke up and ran her long, nicely painted nails through her hair and pushed herself up immediately. Bad idea, she fell back to her bed with a moan at her pumping headache.

"Ugghhhh!" She growled.

"Shh" A familiar voice echoed out of nowhere. She opened her eyes and found Derek leaning over her, a hand on her face, trying to examine what was wrong with her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Erica yelled and pushed Derek away from her and off her bed.

"I've been in your room before?!" He asked back at the same volume. She groaned again when the piercing noises affected her headache.

"What's going on?" She asked, he sat back down cautiously of her over-dramatic moods and thought delicately on where to begin.

"You've been out for two days straight and we don't know why. Issac woke up the next day and was fine but you wouldn't. We had no idea what was going on inside you. But you're awake now so, irrelevant. Well you've missed out on quite a lot. The Kanima went to a club and victimised 7 guys. I tried to fight him there but he got away. But there was this thing that happened before the club when I was hunting the Kanima. Gerard and Chris found me and the Kanima and Gerard. . .I don't know. . It was weird. The Kanima came to him and he just stood there. Like he wasn't afraid or anything. It was suspicious, I don't get it but anyway, yeah, that's about it." Derek told her.

"Where are the boys?" She asked, looking around her room as if they were hiding somewhere.

"They're fine. Worried about you, more than anything. But fine." Erica looked down to herself and noticed that she was in a singlet and sweats. She raised her eyebrow at her Alpha suspiciously.

"How did I get into these?" She questioned, flipping off her sheets so he could see what she was talking about. His eyes grew wide for a second but then returned to their normal, brooding irises.

"Well the next morning, when you didn't wake up. Boyd thought you'd want to be comfortable. So I. ." Derek stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Now Erica couldn't care less if her headache was there or not. She jumped at him and knocked him off the bed. He fell onto the floor with a growling Erica on top of him, punching his chest.

"You dressed me?! You saw me naked!? Derek, learn some boundaries, my god!" Erica screamed at him until he had finally had enough and caught her hands.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Derek yelled back. They both didn't say another word and they both realised the position they were in. Derek on the ground with Erica sitting on top of his waist, leaning down to his face, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. Derek's mouth was centimetres from hers, he could feel her unsteady breathing on his face and even waking up in the morning after two days of not brushing her teeth, the scent still smelled like he remembered the taste. He tried to restrain himself from kissing her but had no control over himself when he felt his neck lift up to reach her mouth.

Their lips barely touched when Erica jumped up and ran to her bathroom and locked the door.

_No, Erica, no. Don't do that to yourself again._ She told herself and kept picturing the way he treated her at the pool and the parking lot but it all didn't matter when her brain kept picturing that moment just then. She turned her shower on and stepped inside, smiling when the thick hot water ran down her hair and along her body. She just hoped Derek would be gone by the time she got out.

* * *

She wasn't so lucky. Derek was still waiting on her bed when she came out in a towel.

"Seriously? Do I have to ask you to leave?" She growled, throwing her hands up and stalked to her closet. She sneaky put on some underwear without him seeing anything of her.

"I'm taking you to the Warehouse. We all need to talk. And seriously? Stop twisting yourself in all places, just to avoid me seeing you. I've seen it before!" Derek said, annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him and figured she'd be going to school after this so she put on some pants and a silky, corset-like top and some heels and took all her time doing her make-up while Derek paced, losing his patience.

"Okay, fine. I'm done. Let's go, before you kill someone." Erica groaned and walked outside her room.

"And that someone is you?" Derek smiled.

"You wouldn't dare." She poked her tongue out at him and glided gracefully down the stairs.

"Don't you doubt me." Derek muttered under his breath and followed her down her staircase. She went to open up her front door but it was slammed shut with Derek's palm against the door frame. She turned to him in question but he slammed her just as hard against the wall and firmly put both his hands on the side of her neck and crashed his mouth with hers. He twisted his tongue into her mouth and Erica let it. Derek's body was up against hers, so tight that even if Erica wanted to get away she couldn't. Derek moved his hands from her neck to her thighs and picked her up easily and she wrapped her legs, instinctively around his waist. Their breathing got heavy and Erica caught her breath as Derek kissed his way down her neck and sucked on her pulse point, knowingly leaving a hicky.

Erica's eyes widened when she realised what she was doing. How did she even let this happen right now after she was so good to herself when she ran into the bathroom before. She jumped off Derek and left him unsatisfied while he growled when she opened the door.

"The warehouse. The boys will be waiting." Erica told him and left the door open for him. Derek growled again, frustrated and ran an annoyed hand through his hair and followed Erica out to her bike.

"Nope. I'm driving you." Derek said as he grabbed her with one arm and threw her into his Camaro.

"I'm so sick of you man-handling me." Erica groaned when he leaned into the car and put her seatbelt on for her.

"Get used to it." Derek said before he slammed the door closed.

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" Issac questioned while him and I followed Derek through the train into the warehouse.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought. And I still don't know who it is." Derek purred and stepped out of the train.

"And they do?" Issac replied.

"They might, and I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek mentioned, Erica gleamed at the opportunity to make Derek jealous and she grabbed it with both hands.

"Hmmm. Scott or Stiles?" She asked, letting the words roll of her tongue and feeling triumphant inside when she watched Derek tense up. He breathed out and looked at her and forced a grateful smile.

"Either." He nodded.

"You know the full moon is coming, Derek?" Issac pressed. Derek rolled his eyes and breathed out an angry breath.

"I'm aware of that." He growled and opened up a chest full of chains and belts and things that looked like something you would torture a person with.

"My. These look comfortable!" Erica gleamed sarcastically, holding one up for them to see. Derek took it out of her hands and set them back in the chest.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted." Issac frowned.

"There hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon that means you're alone against the argents." Issac figured out. Erica felt her chest tighten up at the thought of Derek in the pain he once described to them and felt herself wince alone.

"They haven't found us." Was Derek's reply.

"YET." Both Erica and Issac fired back.

"So how about we forget the Kanima?" Issac asked, he was really starting to get on Derek's nerves. Too many questions.

"WE CAN'T." Derek yelled to his two Beta's. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid at all. And I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first." Derek told them and left a questioning Erica and Issac by themselves.

"School?" Issac asked.

"Yes." Erica nodded and they left the warehouse side by side.

* * *

Erica found Stiles in the corridor harassing Lydia about Jackson's parents. She followed them quickly and waited for Stiles to blow his chance and leave Lydia walking away. Once that moment came she came to Stiles and slammed him against the wall and it too badly reminded her of this morning. Her claws were out against his chest while he squirmed in pain.

"Hi, Erica." He greeted.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She growled.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" He retaliated and pointed to the school camera focusing on everyone walking around. She quickly pulled them off his chest and she could sense the smell of gloat rolling off his body. "That's right. You want to play catwoman? I'll be your batman." He challenged and walked away from her as she let him and pulled out her last card.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents they're about a half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery." She smiled at the expression on Stiles' face turn from cocky to shock real quickly. She blew him a kiss and walked away and could already hear Stiles' clumsy company running after her.

"Wait! Wait! Do you know how they died?" He asked when he caught her fast paced walk.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." She smiled but then stopped in her tracks when she figured it out. "It's him isn't it?" Stiles froze too and Erica heard his heart rate go up in seconds.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles played dumb but Erica had already figured it out. Jackson was the Kanima.

"The test didn't work but it's still him. It's Jackson." She breathed out a laugh of cleverness. She'd done it.

They were now heading towards the boys locker room while Stiles tried to convince Erica out of telling Derek.

"You can't tell Derek. There's a lot more to this that you don't know about." Stiles begged.

"Mmhmm."

"And just because you got your little Alpha-like make-over doesn't mean you can go around destroying people." Stiles insulted. Then Erica quickly turned on her heel and fought back the growl boiling up inside her.

"Why not?! That's all anybody used to do to me." She told him, remembering the video in her head. "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." She snarled and looked away from him until she turned around and followed his gaze to the puddle of water forming outside the door of the locker room.

Soon after, Scott came flying out the door to the ground with Jackson on top. Erica was quick to react and grabbed Jackson off Scott while Stiles helped his best friend up. They broke the fighting pair apart while Mr Harris came storming down the hallway to find what had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HEY! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING? JACKSON, CALM DOWN. MR. MCCALL CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF? STILINKSI?" He yelled at them all.

Matt interrupted handing Scott his iPad which Mr Harris quickly confiscated. "You and You." Mr Harris pointed to both Jackson and Scott. But he paused examining everyone in the circle of the fight. "Actually all of you. Detention. Three O'clock."

* * *

All six of the students walked into the library for detention when the school bell rang. Mr Harris stood there waiting for them. Scott and Stiles sat at a table together until Erica sat across from them to join and Matt, Allison and Jackson took the table across the room.

"I can't be in Detention with them. I have a restraining order." Jackson told the teacher.

"Against all these tools?" Mr Harris questioned.

"Just us tools." Stiles raised his hand.

"Fine. You two. Over there." Mr Harris ordered Scott and Stiles to the table next to Erica's while Jackson looked more shocked than ever.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott growled, clenching his knuckles together.

"No. No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to save him." Stiles smiled encouragingly. Scott looked to Jackson then back to his best friend.

"No, you're right. Let's kill him." Scott nodded.

"Oh. No." Stiles shrugged and sank into his chair.

The pair continued to discuss theories of who is controlling Jackson while Erica read a book by herself until Jackson shot up and ran out of the room.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Mr Harris questioned and went to follow Jackson out before he turned to us. "No one move from their seats." He told them strictly. Once he heard the door click, Scott and Stiles were out of their seats and over to Erica.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott told her, more of a question than a statement though.

"Maybe." She answered vaguely.

"Talk!" Scott ordered in a hushed whisper. Erica sat her book down and look up to Scott.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and everytime he sees Jackson drive around in his Porsche, he makes some snide comment about the huge amount of money he'll be getting when he's eighteen." Erica told the two boys.

"So not only is Jackson rich now he'll be getting even richer when he's eighteen?" Stiles huffed, annoyed at that boy's luck.

"Yep." She answered.

"Isn't there something so deeply wrong with that?" Stiles moaned, the two agreed with him and Erica considered something quickly.

"You know, I might be able to find something in my Dad's inbox. That's where he keeps everything." She said, opening her computer and logging on.

**_"Scott McCall. Please report to the Principal's office." _**Came through to the speaker system in the library. Scott groaned and rolled his eyes while he picked up his bag and left the library. Stiles and Erica stayed hunched over her computer and barely noticed when Jackson came back through the room.

"Woah, woah, look at the dates." Stiles hushed while Erica opened up documents from the car accident.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital D.O.A. The estimated time of death was 9:26PM June 14th, 1995." Erica read out to Stiles.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles answered and Erica turned to him shocked while Stiles raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Mr Harris packed up his stuff and came around the side while all of the students packed up theirs. He began to laugh and shake his hands around in a defensive style.

"No, I'm sorry. Yes, I am leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you are done with the re-shelving." He said, patting his hand onto the piles of books waiting for the students. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He finished and walked out of the room.

* * *

"It means he was born after his mom died. By C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles explained while they all stacked shelves in the library once Scott had returned.

Erica continued stacking shelves until she saw Scott leaning over Matt on the ground and before she had time to join them, Jackson leaped over the top of them and began to tear the library apart. Erica had already changed to her wolf form before she even heard Scott call out her name. While she was trying to orientate herself, Jackson had again, paralysed her. She fell to the floor and couldn't do anything but watch everything around her, begin to cave in. She watched as Jackson stood by the chalkboard and scratch out very clear words.

_STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU. _He then jumped out the top windows of the library and then she began to feel her body shake.

_What's happening? _She thought and then she remembered. Her fits. They were back. She felt the blood taste in her mouth return and began to vibrate against the carpet.

Stiles was the first to notice her. He ran to her side and called Allison and Scott over whilst he held her in his arms while she squirmed all over the place.

"I think she's having a seizure." He called out. Scott ran to her and Allison ran to Matt.

"He's alive." She told them and Scott and Stiles stayed close to Erica. Examining what was going on. She was a werewolf. Why was she having a seizure?

Erica found herself begging for Derek. Not physically but all that was running through her head right now was Derek. She needed him with her, he'd know what to do. Erica was still there inside her head but her body wasn't responding to her angry commands. She tried to keep herself calm and not think about it. So she thought about this morning with Derek. It was the happiest memory she had right now. The way he wanted her so badly was so extremely pleasing to her that she didn't know what to make of it. She just wanted him here.

"We need to take her to a hospital." Stiles told Scott.

"De-De-Derek. On-Only to D-Derek." She choked out to him.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Scott told Allison.

"Derek. To De-Derek" She stuttered.

"Go." Allison told Scott. He shook his head and ran around the side to his girlfriend.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled out to him not knowing what to do with the Epileptic girl in his arms. Allison finally convinced Scott to go and take Erica to Derek. He came back to Stiles and her and lifted her into his arms. She stuttered out meaningless noises when he moved her and they quickly carried her out of the library.

* * *

They found Derek at the warehouse, looking over pieces of junk when they came in holding a struggling Erica in their arms.

"Derek." Stiles called sadly. Derek looked up and felt himself break up when he saw Erica shaking and nearly losing consciousness in Scott's arms. Derek ran at Stiles and threw him to the train.

"What did you do to her?!" Derek screamed, his wolfy claws coming out. He smashed him against the train again then threw him at Scott's feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Derek yelled.

"Nothing, Derek! It was the Kanima! He cut her and then she started having a fit like before. She told us to take her to you!" Scott defended himself and Stiles. The boys could see that Derek was on the edge of breaking down now that his face was relaxed and scared of losing her.

"Give her to me." He commanded and took her into his arms. "Erica. Erica. Look at me. Baby, look at me. It's Derek. Baby, it's me. Look at me." He pleaded, lightly tapping her face and holding her chin to look at him but nothing was working. "Take this to the train." He ordered. He cradled her in his arms and brought her inside the train. "Hold her up!" Ordered Derek, while the two panicked boys scrambled around the floor trying to help. Stiles sat himself behind Erica and held her up inside his lap.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Derek rushed grasping his hair and looking at Erica intently. "She- She might. I dunno. Hang on." Derek stuttered and grabbed Erica's left arm. "Ecca, this is gonna hurt." He quickly said before breaking her arm. He bit his lip tightly when he had to listen to her scream out in pain.

"You broke her arm?!" Stiles yelled at the scared Alpha.

"It will trigger the healing process. I still have to get the venom out. This is really going to hurt." He told Erica and he cut her arm open and let blood swim out. Derek clenched his teeth tighter than ever when she let out a louder scream this time, but finally after a few heart-clawing seconds Derek never wanted to remember, Erica finally started to calm down. Her breathing slowed and she didn't cry any longer. She just collapsed into Stiles arms. How badly Derek wanted it to be his arms, no one knew.

Erica looked up to Stiles who was flipping Erica's hair out of her way and she held onto the side of his shirt.

"Stiles." She breathed out barely. "You make a good batman." She finished her sentence before passing out. Derek's jealousy was over the roof right now, and Scott could tell. Stiles was still trying to keep Erica steady while Derek was trying hard not to rip his head off.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Stiles?" Derek cursed and stood up quickly.

"Uh. Uhm. Nothing. Just a joke we had today. Nothing. Haha, you know Erica. Always making jokes and stuff." Stiles laughed playfully and lightly knocked Erica's chin. Derek roared at Stiles at the movement and Stiles jumped back quickly left Erica to fall against the hard train floor.

"Touch Erica again. Hurt her again. Let her fall like that again, Stiles. I will kill you." Derek growled. He walked out of the train and was closely followed by Scott.

"You know who it is." Scott stated.

"Jackson." He said and sat down on a metal bin.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it." He told him, knowingly. Derek nodded softly. He never wanted Erica to get hurt like that. "I'm going to help you stop him. As part as your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him. Not kill him." Scott told him.

"And?" Derek asked. Knowing there'd be another order to it.

"And we do it my way." Scott ordered.

"Deal." Derek nodded.

* * *

Again, for the third time since Erica has been a werewolf, she's woken up in her bed with no memory of what has happened the day before, how she got to her bed or why someone/people were in her room waiting for her to wake up.

This time it was Scott, Stiles and Derek waiting for her to open her eyes. Erica fluttered her eyes while they adjusted to the light.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Stiles exclaimed while Erica started to sit herself up. Derek was quick to her side and carefully made sure she didn't try to get out of bed.

"What's going on?" Erica asked him but Derek lowered his head from her eyes and backed away and sat on her desk chair at the other side of the room.

"The Kanima happened." Scott answered.

"You mean Jackson?" Erica asked. Everyone nodded.

"We mean exactly Jackson." Stiles said. Erica looked to her side and saw a bandage wrapped around her arm.

"What happened to me?" She asked and unwrapped the bandage, but just like before, Derek was at her side again, taking it from her and unwrapping it himself. He kept his head down and didn't meet her eyes.

"Well, for the second time, you got stung with Kanima venom. We don't know why but your Epilepsy came back for a short time. Derek took care of it though, so it's fine." Stiles told her and threw her a 'whatever' hand gesture.

"Took care of it?" She asked.

"He saved you. You started having a fit and we didn't know what to do. We were going to take you to the hospital but you told us to take you to Derek. And he saved you. We thought you were gonna die." Stiles smiled. Erica looked down to Derek who was still unwrapping her arm carefully and slowly, taking all the time he wanted and refused to look up.

"What's his deal?" Erica asked Stiles, getting annoyed with Derek.

"Oh nothing. He was just worried about you. You should have seen him, Ec. He was nearly crying when he saw you. Well after nearly beating me up, because he thought we'd done it to you. But yeah, he was scared." Stiles laughed and fell back onto Erica's bed.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek ordered. It felt as though Erica hadn't heard his voice in months. The sound of it again made her melt inside and made her utterly ecstatic. Once her arm was unwrapped she noticed there was no scar anymore.

"What happened to my arm?" Erica asked.

"Derek had to break it, to trigger the healing process. Then he had to cut it to bleed the venom out." Scott answered.

"You should have seen him then too. He was biting his lips and clenching his teeth. It was like it was hurting him just as bad. Hahaha" Stiles confessed again. Erica braced herself to hear a banging noise, or Derek yell or threaten Stiles for talking smack on him but they didn't hear anything.

"It was." Derek said quietly. Everyone stopped breathing for a few seconds. Before Scott and Stiles jumped up quickly and skidded out her bedroom door and tumbled down the stairs.

Erica looked to Derek and had to wait around thirty seconds before he looked back at her. He was still kneeling on the ground and looking up to her. She carefully and delicately placed on of her palms against his unshaved cheek and lightly caressed it. His green eyes stung through hers and their eyes didn't leave each other's.

"What time is it?" Erica asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Nearly 10PM"

"Are you still staying at the warehouse on the train seats?" She asked, feeling awful when she pictured Derek, laying uncomfortably on those hard seats.

"Yeah but it's fine. It's comfortable. I don't mind." He said, standing up and moving to leave toward the window.

"You can stay here." Erica offered moving across her and opening the blankets to him. He was about to protest and she could see that. "Derek, don't lie to me and say those plastic seats are comfortable. I've been on a train before."

"I shouldn't." He said.

"Oh, but you should. You deserve it. You did save my life as well. It's the least I could do. Come on." She told him and clicked towards the bed. He rolled his eyes and went to come into the bed before Erica stopped him. "Are you going to sleep in all that?" She asked, gesturing towards his boots, jeans, shirt and jacket. He shrugged and she jumped up onto her knees and began to undress Derek.

"Erica, what are you doing?" He asked, grabbing her hands quickly.

"Helping." She answered.

She began shrugging his leather jacket off his back and he stood motionless just watching her do this. She then nodded towards his boots. He bent down and kicked them off and Erica continued. She then unbuckled his pants and pushed them down from his hips and Derek stepped out of them, all that was left was Derek in his briefs and shirt. Erica held herself on her knees and slowly with both of her hands raised Derek's shirt. First exposing his V's, then abs finally rising to his pecks. After she went that far, Derek took over and raised the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor.

"Come on." Erica breathed out. Careful not to look at his body, or more importantly, not to let him catch her looking at his body. They crawled into her bed and stuck to their sides, their backs facing each other.

"Thanks for this, Erica." Derek coughed out. Not wanting to sound too vulnerable.

"Anytime." She whispered back. "Night."

"Night" He croaked back.

* * *

**Please everyone review! I love hearing what you think of the story! PLEASE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
